back to the labyrinth
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: Sarah lived a normal life after the labyrinth, but something always was different. What will happen when the king comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah had always remembered her time in the labyrinth, mostly with fondness. But, whenever she remembered the times she had almost given up, she would start to think of different ways it could have turned out, if only Jareth would have helped her. She had imagined start to finish if only he had been with her, both as a guide and as a follower.

Sarah had, of course, immediately regretted saying no to the Goblin King. As soon add the room exploded, Sarah had realized her mistake. She had saw something in the king's eyes, a deep, deep sorrow. A tear escaped Sarah's eye, and she quickly wiped it away. She was in the middle of a collage class, after all. Like she found herself doing more and more often these days, Sarah slipped into a daydream of the labyrinth, of the impossibly long hall.

"Use your words," Jareth whispered into my ear.

"Which way to the goblin castle?" I said, knowing this all. There was glitter everywhere, and different pieces of things, everywhere. Jareth, still as close as before whispered into my ear, again.

"That way." He gestured behind him, kissing my forehead.

"Which way do I go to get to the castle, Jareth?" His smirk returned, and he backed up, arms wide.

"That way." He pointed to the right, and I started to walk down it. I knew the way perfectly, and what I didn't remember I had imagined. Out was like a nice, lovely stroll with a friend, though it was the king of goblins, not so much a friend, but someone that I wish could be. Or, if I was lucky, more then a friend.

"Jareth, why do you have this labyrinth?" I, of course, had no idea what he would say, so I guessed.

"It's fun. To see all of those kids wish away their little brothers or sisters, then run to find them, never finding them." I saw that this was the spot to slump down and speak to the worm.

"'Allo!"

"Did you just say... Hello?"

"No, I said 'allo, bit that's close enough."

"You're a worm, aren't you?"

"Ya, that's right!"

"Don't listen to the worm, Sarah." I ignored him.

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth, do you?'' I asked it.

"Who, me? No, I'm just a worm. Come inside, meet the misses."

"No, thank you, I have to solve this labyrinth. But there aren't any turns or openings or anything! It just goes on and on!"

"Well, you ain't lookin right. It's full of openings, you just ain't seeing 'em!"

"Well, where are they?"

"There's one right across there. It's right in front of ya.''

"No there isn't."

Sarah got started out of her memory, right then.

"Hey, my cloud," Sarah's boyfriend, Jeremy said, kissing her head, getting in late. Sarah was only going out with him for his looks, he was like any collage boy, a little bit husky, with white-blond hair, a weak jawline, hazel eyes, and was dumb as a doornail.

"Hey. How are you? You're late again."

"Good, and I know, I know. Don't be so surprised, Sarah. I'm always late." Sarah sighed, knowing that that was true.

"Doesn't mean that you can't change it."

"What have we done in class yet?"

"The journal, that's all." Jeremy smiled, relieved.

"Good. I hate that part of class."

"I know." Sarah pulled out a journal, made to look like his writing, and filled out with information based on the question for the day.

"You, Sarah, are a life saver." Sarah nodded, her long hair falling over her shoulder. "Is that a... No, couldn't be... it's daytime. Why would an owl be out in the day?" Jeremy said, his eyes going round. Sarah looked up, other people around then doing the same, to see a white owl near the roof of the lecture hall. Suddenly, it swooped down and landed on Sarah's desk, looking her straight in the eyes. Sarah was about to shop it when she noticed something.

A most interesting something.

Something like the eye color of the animal.

Or, more like the *colors* of his eyes. Sarah looked around and found everyone, including the teacher, looking at her. There was a letter in his claws, and Sarah reached for it. The owl let her have it, quickly. It even rubbed her hand a little, before taking wing and leaving.

"Are you alright?" The teacher said, walking up to her, concerned.

"Oh, uh, ya, I'm fine. Just got..." Sarah figured out that she probably shouldn't say anything about the note. Sarah saw that a beautiful feather was on her desk"Uh, nothing. Just this feather."

"Alright, if you say so." The teacher walked back down to his spot in the front of the room.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked Sarah, curious.

"I don't know. I have no idea." Sarah didn't, and she was going to find out.

A/n. Hope you liked this! This is my first labyrinth story, so I hope it turns out!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoggle? Are you there?" Sarah said to her looking .

"Yes, I'm here. It's been a while. What's wrong?" He said gruffly.

"I think Jareth was in my class today." Hoggle became extremely concerned at that, even took a step closer.

"What? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sarah said, just as, wouldn't you know it, Jareth appeared in a shower of glitter.

"Well, that is good." Sarah's eyes widened, her mouth open. Her memories had not done him justice. his hair was still cut the same way, though it looked a little lighter. His lips were more pale, his eyes were more intense, and his outfit a little darker, but he looked the same, mostly.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered, in awe. Sarah was dimly aware of Hoggle leaving, muttering, like normal.

"Yes?" Sarah blushed, figuring out that she had said it out loud.

"Nothing."

"Your blush speaks volumes, even if you don't, Sarah." Her name sounded like honey from his voice, and s Sarah wondered what it could sound like in the throws of passion. She wished she could find out, and licked her lips. Wait. Was that a little bit of a blush on his face? No, couldn't be. But, it might.

That minx. How was possible for me to remain calm as she does things like licking her lips like that? Absently, Jareth conjured one of his crystal balls, and started to juggle it.

Her hair had lightened a bit, to a soft bronze. Her eyes had darkened, as had her lips, to a deep rose petal.

"Jareth." Her chocolate voice woke me from my analysis of her. Although, she said it like a lover would, or was that just my imagination?

"Yes?" She blushed even more, and I wondered why.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could visit the labyrinth for a little while. It's been six years. I want to see how every one is, if that is okay." I smiled, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"How can I say no?" I reached my free hand through the portal, to hold her hand. She hesitated for a moment, then she grasped my gloved hand. I gave the ball a final twist, and the portal went over her, closing off as soon as she was in the labyrinth.

Sarah stood in front of me, more then a head shorter, still wearing what I assumed to be her school clothing. How it was though, I didn't know. It was a pair of trousers, made of a course material in a blue color. Her shirt was black, with straps about two inches wide, that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. Her pale lips opened a little, and I could tell she was examining me. Was examining the right word though? Her pupils had gotten bigger, and she had her mouth open as though she couldn't breath through her nose.

"Sarah," I managed after a while. "Did toy actually want to come back for your friends?" She looked down, breaking our gaze.

"No. Not completely. I came back, uh, for you." I put my finger under her chin and pulled her head up to look at me.

"It's okay, Sarah. In glad, actually. I had hoped you had came back for me, but I wasn't holding out too much hope." She let out a big sigh.

"That's good."

"Can I kiss you, Sarah?" She looked up at me, and instead on answering, she threw her arms around me and kissed me. Her lips were so, so soft, just like I had imagined. As to not lose the moment, I brought my arms around her, and then backed her up to the wall. Sarah licked my lips, asking for permission, but I invaded her, pressing her even more against the wall.

"Does that answer your question?" She said, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, my love, it does." I continued to kiss her neck, to her shoulders.

"Ask me the question again," Sarah said suddenly.

"Stay here with me. Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be you slave," I said, with all of my power, standing up and looking down at her.

"Yes. I will. I love you. I fear you. I will do as you say, and you will be my slave," Sarah responded, with barely contained lust. Joy exploded throughout my chest.

"Would you like to go to the castle? You will need a bed soon."  
"Why?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Those words, they have power. They bind us together." I took a step back, and rubbed my eyes. "If our relationship becomes one of romance, or no, it does not matter, you will now be able to properly talk and see all the goblins, or any other creature from any other realm. But, there will be minor changes in your body. They happen when you sleep, and the sooner you sleep, the quicker and stronger the changes will happen. Do you understand, Sarah?" She looked shaken, but nodded.

"Yes. I think so."

"Now, would you like to go to the castle?" I put my hands on her waist, slowly rubbing her back and waist.

"Ya. Yes, I would. Thank you, Jareth." Her saying my name made me shiver slightly. I wrapped one of my arms around her, and conjured another glass ball, just to twist it and transport us to my home, my room, in fact. I could feel her start to go a little limp, and I lifted her up. I felt rather then heard her voice catch.

"It's okay, Sarah," I said. We moved to the bed, and I put her down onto the bed. "Might I lay with you, Sarah?"

"Yes, please do." Sarah rolled onto her side, and I molded my body to the back of hers. "Jareth, I'm a little scared. Will this hurt?"

"No. It didn't for me, that is."

"For you?" Confusion sounded throughout her voice.

"Yes. I did have to change. But, you need to go to sleep, Sarah."

"I don't know if I can."

"Try," I said, smiling.

"Okay." Ten minuets passed, and then she sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fall asleep. Just can't."

"What might help you sleep?"

"Maybe... You singing." She said the last part a little timidly.

"Alright." I did sing to her, line after line of Her song, the one that I had written for her. After I reached the end, I added lines, and I eventually started to hum the melody for her. I don't know when, but I eventually feel asleep, clutching my Sarah closer.

•••••••••••••

"Damn Jareth. Always has to ruin everything." Hoggle loved talking to Sarah, and hoped that she hadn't said the words.

A/n thanks for reading! A little goblin told me that the king himself is reading. I do hope you enjoy my drabbles of how things should've turned out!

Oh, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, nervously, she removed her shirt, and then, her pants. Her body was beautiful. I still couldn't believe that she had come to me, and had said the words. I just hoped that this wasn't some horrible, beautiful dream. I pulled off my shirt, boots and socks, and led her to the bathroom.

"This way, Sarah." I motioned to her a door to the left of me, and we walked through it, to my bathroom. I thought that it wasn't that great, but I heard Sarah say 'wow.' Even if we, the goblin country, didn't have much for "modern" items, my chambers were very up-to-date. The walls were marble, and my shower had many settings to it.

"Uh, to the shower then," Sarah said.

"Yes, to the shower." I placed a hand on her lower back, and slowly pushed her the shower. "It's okay, Sarah." We had just made it to the shower doors, and I opened them to let us in. I turned on the water to a hot setting, and motioned for Sarah to get in. She did, slightly gasping when the water hit her. Her black bra and panties got wet, quickly. After a moment of admiring her, and her body, I got in too.

"You can clean your body, it doesn't need anything special, although you do need to clean it twice. Would you like me to clean your hair, or do you want to wash your body first?" I asked, turning on a different head, to get myself clean as well.

"Oh. You can clean my hair first, if you want to." I turned around and conjured the proper shampoo. My hands entered her hair, after putting some soap on my hands. Even dirty, and filled with human filth, her hair was still soft. Quicker then I wanted, I had finished rubbing the soap into her hair. I then started the next part of the process, which was washing the soap out. By the end of me washing out the soap, her hair was almost twice as long, as well as darker.

"Your hair is beautiful," I told her, only just louder then the water. She ran a hand through it, and I could feel her surprise at the longer hair.

"Wow."

"I agree," I responded, running my hand through her hair, one more time. She might belong to me, but I was not going to force myself upon her. 'Unless she wants me to,' I thought with a smile.

"What?" She asked, turning around, seeing my smile.

"Nothing," I quickly said.

"Okay..." She replied. I finished showing quickly, so Sarah could be alone. I was done within five minutes. "I'm going to step out, Sarah. Take your time, you don't need to rush." She smiled at me, and nodded. I quickly stepped out of the bathroom, and pulled off my wet pants. A small smile found itself on my face, and I dressed quickly, magicking my hair dry.

I walked down the hall way, into my throne room, to find it empty. The smile vanished at this. I was wanting the chaos of my goblins right now. My eyes scanned the room, and found it to be extremely clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. My eyes then looked to the steps in the room, to find my brother there.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, seeing me. "How be you?" I let a small smile onto my face again.

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Great! Mother and father are insisting on you to have an audience with them. Soon." I grimaced. Out of everything that I did not want to do, that was at the top of my list.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Sarah, I believe her name is?" I jerked in surprised.

"What?!" I responded, surprised.

"I guess so. They want to meet the woman who caught your eye, after all of these years. After all of your rejections of their choices, they want to meet the woman who's entered your life." I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

"When?"

"Today. They are coming in a couple hours-when the clock strikes thirteen."

"Lovely. I can't wait." I flopped down into my throne, groaning. I glanced at the clock, and jumped up. It was already nine, and I needed to get Sarah prepared.

"They have other things to do, so they will not stay long." I sighed. That was a good thing. Sarah may not be able to stay with them for more then a half hour before slipping up from the strain. "They are expecting to see something that claims her as yours."

"Isn't her changing enough? The mere fact that she accepted my rule should be so great that they don't need anything else." How could I give her something without her thinking it strange?

"They are our parents. Just be glad they sent me before hand!" I shook my head, thinking of possible ways. Suddenly, it appeared in my head.

"My amulet," I breathed.

"What? It's around your neck." I have him a 'shut-up-right-now-I'm-talking' look, and he shut up.

"Do you need something? Any thing else?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I'll be staying. And get some goblins cleaned for mother and father."

"Good luck trying." I quickly walked out of the room, back to my chambers. "Sarah?" I called when I got there.

"Yes?" She called out, quietly. I walked over to her, to see her half-nude. I turned around, to allow her some privacy.

"I...I have something I need you to wear." I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her face pressing against my back.

"Oh?"

"Yes. My parents will be coming soon, and I am expected to have... Marked you as my queen. In some way." I felt her nod, and she walked around me, to my front.

"What do you want me to wear?" She said, her arms now draped around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"My amulet. It is... The engagement ring of the underground. You don't have to wear it for long, only for about..." One of her fingers touched my lips.

"I want to wear it for longer then a few hours, Jareth." I smiled, figuring out what she meant.

"That is good," I responded, smiling. She started to lean up for a kids, but I grabbed her and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around me, and I kissed her, sound on the lips.

"I do love you, Sarah. I always have." She smiled at me, and kissed my nose.

"I knew that I did as soon as I said that you didn't have power over me. I know that that was a lie now. You have always had power over me. You always will." She kissed my lips, and then my cheeks. I smiled when she did, and moved my amulet to her neck. "I love you, Jareth."

A/n OMG AN UDATE! as always, please review! Thank you so, so much for reading, I love each review that I get, and will respond asap to them! Thanks for reading!


End file.
